Beep Beep Beep Goes the Gaydar
by Not The Only Male Klainer
Summary: THE FIRST INSTALLMENT IN THE GAYDAR'VERSE. "I'm gay, but these guys have girlfriends". Kurt and Blaine aren't entirely convinced. Originally published in "The Intricacies of Glee Relationships". Kurt. Blaine. Wes. David. Wavid/Wevid. Klaine. ONESHOT (subdivisions show original chaptering). COMPLETE. Continued in "Episodes in the Gaydar'Verse"
1. Chapter 1

**Beep Beep Beep Goes the Gaydar.**

**Disclaimer: **Glee, its characters and their backstories, and its locations are the property of Ryan Murphy and Fox. Dialogue from "Never Been Kissed" is the property of Brad Falchuck, Ryan Murphy and Fox.

**Rating:** K+

**Warnings:** Discussion of sexuality.

**Synopsis: **"I'm gay, but these guys have girlfriends". Kurt isn't quite so sure. Kurt. Blaine. Wes. David. Wavid. Klaine.

* * *

**This story began as a series within my drabble set, but I've brought it out on its own, and I will do so with other storylines from that drabble set. **

**This was one of my first stories, so it's all a little patchy and stuff. Feedback is appreciated. So are Klaine. I would love a Klaine. Give me a Klaine?**

* * *

**Part I - Kurt's PoV**

It's not very often I'm sat around a table with three guys who aren't uncomfortable being around me. Feeling a strange sense of acceptance from three people I don't know gives me the courage to speak the question resting on my mind.

"Can I ask guys a question?... Are you guys all gay?"

A second later, my confidence is crushed, as the three boys laugh at me. It was a stupid question, really. Just wishful thinking. But Blaine's laugh contains a different quality to the others'. I hold onto that last glimmer of hope as he begins to speak - no doubt to knock me down once again.

"Erm... no..."

Oh.

"I mean, I am. But these two have girlfriends."

OH! Wes and David continue speaking, but I've tuned out. Maybe Blaine is someone I can connect with. Maybe there is a guy who won't run away from me or beat me up for being myself.

And he's rather attractive to boot.

I'm brought out of my haze by Blaine's voice... "Would you guys excuse us?"

He shoots me a look of understanding, as Wes and David say their goodbyes, and leave us alone.

"I take it you're having trouble at school?.."

...

* * *

A week later, I arrive at Dalton to pick Blaine up for one of our regular coffee not-dates. We've only known each other a week, but it feels so good to have a confidant - someone who understands.

While I'm waiting in my car for Blaine to arrive, I catch a glimpse of Wes and David walking along the driveway. I discretely wind down my windows, in the hopes to catch some of their conversation - usually, they are quite amusing.

As it happens, David seems to be explaining the finer mechanics of the latest Call of Duty game, and Wes is listening to him with interest, watching carefully as David gesticulates wildly to emphasise his point.

But there's something else in Wes' eye. A fire. A '_je ne sais quoi_'.

And then it clicks. The look is one of fondness. Of adoration.

Clearly they are VERY good friends.

"You ready to go, or are you going to sit there staring at Wes and David all day?" Blaine's voice comes clearly from the passenger seat. I hadn't even noticed him get in.

"Yeah, sorry. I was just thinking about something."

Blaine looks quickly between me and Wes, before taking a guess.

"... Do you... fancy Wes?!" he asks incredulously. "You remember that he's straight, right?"

I'm caught off-guard. He thinks I LIKE Wes?

"WHAT? No... no... I was just contemplating something. I'm pretty certain that Wes likes someone else."

Blaine scoffs slightly. "I should think so. His girlfriend probably."

With a sigh, I drop the conversation and reverse out of the parking space.

* * *

**Part II - ****Blaine's PoV**

I splutter on my coffee as Kurt finishes recounting his bizarre theory.

"You think Wes likes DAVID?" I ask, incredulous. As far as anyone knows, Wes is straight. He has admitted that he wouldn't have any issue with the idea of dating a guy, but I never thought there'd be any guy to catch his eye.

Admittedly, when Wes made his admission, it filled me with hope. It was hard to accept that he only meant it abstractly, but eventually I did, and it never came up again.

I'm pulled out of my pontifications as Kurt begins to talk again.

"... just saying that it would explain a lot. I've NEVER seen one of them without the other. Oh, except on Tuesday, when David was smuggling in Wes' birthday present without him seeing it. Anyway, it's probably nothing. What did you think of the newest edition of Vogue?"

Kurt drops the conversation there, but he'd definitely got me thinking. It would make a lot of sense that Wes might harbour feelings for David.

I just hope he won't get hurt.

* * *

After running through "Hey Soul Sister" seventeen times in a row, Wes finally decides that we can call it a day on the practice.

Everyone files out of the room in record time - presumably to prevent Wes from changing his mind - and in the end only Wes, David and I are left in the room.

But Wes and David don't seem to notice that. The two best friends are too caught up in whatever new gadget caught Wes' parents' eyes last weekend to even notice that I'm still in the room. The perfect opportunity to observe them.

I busy myself in organising the sheet music, so as not to make it obvious that I'm watching their interactions.

After eight-and-a-half minutes of playing with Wes' new phone (yes, I was watching the clock), David looks up from the device, and starts watching Wes' face.

He seems transfixed, and there's the quality in his eyes that Kurt said he saw in Wes' the previous week. A look of adoration and lust.

Kurt will freak out when he hears about this.

* * *

**Part III - Blaine's PoV**

"Oh, so when *I* think Wes likes David, I'm CRAZY. But when you think David likes Wes, I'm supposed to believe it." Kurt bites back his grin and I blush furiously.

"HEY! It WAS a ridiculous theory! To be fair, I'm not sure that mine is any better. But the question is what do we do about it?"

"I was waiting for this." Kurt pulls a notebook out of his back and flips through pages until he finds the notes he needs. "Okay, so here's the plan - we go back to Dalton, and we buy two bunches of flowers from the stand down the road on the way... Then we..."

He continues at full-pelt for a while longer, but my concentration is on his lips. How good they would feel on my body. Trailing down my chest... No, Blaine, you've know each other 10 days, this ISN'T the time to be crushing on him.

"... and then we take the penguins and set them loose inside the piano as it burns." Kurt cocks his head slightly, and the smug smile returns.

"Sorry, I zoned out a little."

A blush creeps up my cheeks, and is mirrored on his own.

* * *

"So, you ready to put the plan into action?" Kurt asks as we approach Wes and David's bedroom.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I tease, wringing my hands together. God, I bet Kurt's hands are so soft.

"Okay. Three... two... one... GO!" Kurt whispers loudly, as he pushes open the door to the room.

"Mmm..."

Moans emanate from the bed, and Kurt stops in his tracks. After righting myself from where I walked straight into Kurt's back, I peer around the door, and stumble back into the hallway after catching a glimpse.

"OH WESSY!"

Kurt follows a second later, swiftly but quietly closing the door.

"So... that plan wasn't necessary after all!" I quip after a second.

* * *

As the credits to Moulin Rouge roll in the background, I look across to Kurt sitting next to me on the bed. After a second, I find the strength to speak.

"Isn't it great that two of our best friends got together?" It's supposed to come out confident, but the words catch in my throat.

"Yeah..." Kurt's voice is breathy, and he turns around to face me.

Our faces are just a few centimetres away from each other, and something flickers in his eyes.

"Just makes me think. You can find love anywhere." I try to avert my gaze, but it locks onto Kurt's.

"Yeah..." he whispers once again.

I don't know how. I don't know who started it. But before I can process it, we are kissing. And his lips are even nicer than I expected.

"Wow..." he moans against my lips, and shifts slightly to deepen the kiss. His arms find my neck.

* * *

**I'm splitting my drabble set storylines into separate stories because I was getting annoyed at them. Sorry for the inconvenience and whatnot.**


	2. MOVING TO AO3

**NOT THE ONLY MALE KLAINER IS MOVING TO AO3**

**You can find me under the Pseuds ATMarsden, ATMarsden95 and Not The Only Male Klainer on Archive Of Our Own.**

**All of my stories (barring Betting Society and Family) have been transferred across, and any updates will be over there.**

**The only update I can see in the future as being over here will be the epilogue to Gathering Blessings.**

**I look forward to seeing you over there.**

**I was going to send messages to each of my followers, but there are about 80 messages I'd have to send, and FFn doesn't allow messages with mostly the same content, so...**

**Sorry, guys.**

**Thank you,**

**Andrew.**

**(Sorry Isobel, I'll send you more details by email shortly)**


End file.
